Sin City
by VeniceGroove
Summary: In a time marred by evil and death, Lily begins an illegal campaign to avenge her murdered family. She is faced with mistrust, blackmail, anger and greed but also intrigue and seduction in the form of the very delectable Marauders.
1. The sun is falling around

**Sin City**

Breaking the law has never been so electrifying until Auror James Potter is hunting you down. Then it's irresistible. A story of love and redemption of a criminal and an Auror.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Since I've been becoming obsessively, dangerously obsessed with Alias, you may see some influences in this plotline. Other influences include places I've actually been in the world and things I've noticed there.

Furthermore, this story will incorporate all sorts of characters, styles, themes…thus making it extremely long – About 30 chapters in length. It's primarily action/adventure with some romance on the side, and some things require angst and drama. The love formations come about strangely, but will never be obscene or tasteless. I'm much too embarrassed and probably lacking enough talent to do that.

I want to write realistically. If it seems slightly evil or disdainful, it's because I believe there is a very fine line between good and evil, and that's only assuming that all other things are equal. (Kohlberg, anyone?) Basically, I'm testing moral boundaries of people in certain situations. Therefore, don't be surprised if rating may increase due to later chapters. Most stories only cover the humane side during Voldemort's reign; however I plan to cover both. If rating does go up, it will be for violence and the politics of Voldemort, but not for hanky-panky or anything of the sort.

I've really never tried this style of story before and I wanted to see if I could make it work. So, please give me feedback on this story. I am very nervous about it, but I love the idea.

Enjoy :D

"There surely is in human nature an inherent propensity to extract all the good out of all the evil." – Benjamin Haydon

**'Venice'**

The city on water is always alive. People bustle along its close cut walkways, bartering for their futures and some measure of greatness in fluent Italian. The air smells of sweet salt and damp stone, as clear as wine glimpsed through priceless Venetian glass.

For all her bouncing womanliness, there was a hint of a twelfth year in her cheeks, a ninth in her jade eyes, and the fifth year sometimes swooped over her mouth. She weaved her way in between them, the people, like a stroke of red on grey canvas. Her booted feet rapped a monotonous cadence that spoke for her red-headed temper.

Click. Click. Click.

Many passing her grew momentarily entranced by her freshness, and wondered if they would ever see her again; but to everybody she was a picturesque British girl lost in a romantic place, and no more.

She hailed a longboat at the nearest dock. The gondolier bowed, and she gingerly stepped into the boat, being careful not to slip on the curling tendrils of moss upon the dock. Then she floated as the angels do through the channels of Venice, her hands clasped themselves about her firmly as she watched lovers pass her by. The longboat passed through the ancient structures like a journey through time. When the girl passed by a rosebush growing by the water's edge, she absentmindedly plucked a bloom.

She fingered the lovely red petals, caressing the life-force rippling veins of the rose, until the gondola docked at a staircase at the canal's right flank. The stairs led to a dismal grey door, nestled among ageless statues and carvings laced with the legacy of the Renaissance. The head of a stone-faced being watched valiantly from above, ready to descend on any unsuspecting pretty face who should call upon his house.

The House of Casanova.

The lady slipped the slim stem through the door handles and smiled smugly. She made to return to the longboat, until a young man's tenor pipes halted her. The doorway was now occupied, and the rose captive in his fingers.

"You know I prefer lilies."

She turned to face him with a straight face. Her ruby lips pursed in concentration, until friendship warmed her person, and pearls flooded her smile.

He bent his head with dignity to sniff the rose, then took its stem between his fingers and began twirling it idly. His index finger traced the edge of a thorn as if it were inferior, yet with all the fervor as if the seduction of a goddess depended on that single gesture. He retreated between the doors, yet left them slightly ajar with invitation and promise.

The woman quickly paid the gondolier, and slipped into the mansion. She walked confidently along the corridors, as if she were tracing a pathway of old memories. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she confidently entered the lounge.

The man rested in a velvet arm chair with the easy grace of a lion. A cigar hung between his sensual lips, yet left a terrible odor in the woman's opinion.

"We've got to get out of here." The woman demanded, her voice laced with a British accent.

"What is the rush? No lady comes to the house of Casanova and leaves empty handed." The man teased and took the cigar between his fingers.

The woman blushed as she examined her peregrine thoughts in her mind. "Sirius, be serious!" she scolded. She was not intimidated by his dark curls, dark eyes, or the looks that Witch Weekly claimed belonged to the most handsome man alive. "It wasn't a clean getaway."

Sirius's smug grin melted away. "Talk. Now."

Flashback to Heist in Verona

**'Verona' (a few hours ago)**

A flashy sport-model Ferrari purred until it was intervened at the cast iron gates of the simply magnificent L'Emporio Di Mago. A host guard approached the vehicle with all the caution one would use if he or she were to be blinded by his or her reflection in the car's glossy hull.

"Nomina, per favore?"

"Paris DuBois." A woman's voice purred. Her lustrous green eyes did not dart, nor waver from their gaze upon the Emporium. A smirk crossed her lips. The lavish eccentricities of the museum reminded her that money never bought good taste.

Worry creased the guard's brow when he saw the check next to her name. "Signorina DuBois? It appears you have already arrived." He showed her the list.

"I left to acquire an aspirin. This crowd gives me a headache." She said with nasal pride.

The guard smiled approvingly. It was such a pity such a nice man was a halfwit and obviously could not comprehend the subtle differences between herself, Lily Evans, and the superstar Paris DuBois. Yet these rapid expeditions, unbeknownst to her, began to work in her favour. It provided her with a guarantee that most could not look beyond the fake smiles to find a world of seduction, betrayal and intrigue. Her operation was crucial to the stupidity of others.

The Ferrari rolled through the gates. Before disembarking at the valet, Lily assessed her flawless complexion, rosy cheeks, and ruby lips in the mirror. She was never dissatisfied with what she saw. With manicured nails, she primed her ruby hair, and grinned as she caught sign of the gemstones glistening in the comb that held her hair in an equally flattering up-do.

On the red carpet, the rose red satin of the dress seemed to hug her every curve. The front dipped a fraction lower than what was strictly deemed appropriate; a small ostentatious decoration of black lace lined the front and the hem. A choker of gossamer and ruby encircled her neck, but to the woman this was not a collar of limitations.

Oh, not at all! The possibilities were endless.

She gripped a black clutch bag and stepped into the museum confidently. Her back was regal and her strut oozed with sophistication and confidence. The British dialect was on her tongue, despite her university, yet these subtleties were as rich as any utterance of human speech.

Yet, in all Lily's glamour, she was alone in this operation. Many of the party-goers spared her a glance, but did not pursue her further. This was mostly due to the irritated look Lily wore.

Honestly, she hated these apathetic people. They cared nothing for the troubles of others, nor anything but the numbers of their bank accounts and the price of make-up and Versace. Speaking of make-up, the gunk smeared on her face was equalitive to soot. Lily would have not recognized herself in the mirror had it not been for her eyes.

She hated perfection.

She hated vanity.

This was not her.

Lily popped out her compact and made to powder her nose, but instead she eyed a computerized blueprint of the museum where a mirror should have been.

Unbeknownst to Lily, Bellatrix Black weaved her path amongst the lavished guests. Upon superficial judgment, many assumed her to be a waitress, carrying fine chardonnay and champagne on her platinum tray. But it one looked closer, he or she could see her uniform was made of fine Italian silk, and her long curly black ringlets were oiled with the finest of products, and her dark eyes, calculating cruelly. She not only seemed to have cat like grace, but an overall feline quality to her.

Her cold orbs pranced through the hall. As always, she was searching for betterment of her own finances by means of pawning from these people who hardly notice a trinket missing without a trace. The most detrimental moment of her career came this night in the form of ruby hair, a burning mirage of all the passion she had to possess.

Lily's locks stuck out to Bellatrix like a sore thumb. As she watched the sassy superstar powder her nose, she couldn't help but roll her eyes exasperatedly. Bellatrix decided she herself was pretty enough not to need any enhancement, and that was true enough; therefore there was nothing to be gained from...well….Bellatrix guessed her name was Paris DuBois. The woman held a positively pretentious air, and Bellatrix needed no further encouragement to resent it.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and sneered when the woman's eye darted her way, then returned to her compact. Something was amiss, but maybe the woman had more plastic surgery as of late. Faces of celebrities change with the age. She shrugged the woman off.

As she scoped her prey, she couldn't help but notice _another_ ruby haired lady across the room, flirting with a group of waiters. The woman delicately placed her hand on her abdomen and chuckled charmingly at one of the waiters. Besides the vixen's familiarity with the waiters, the raven-haired waitress was strikingly aware of her own familiarity with such a woman. A courtesan, perhaps? Bellatrix scrunched her nose disgustedly.

The woman led the waiters to a sitting area, and began cooling herself with a fan she had removed from her cleavage; the movements were slow and rhythmic, and drooled sensuality. Bellatrix nearly stumbled over herself pining for a closer look at the woman's face hiding behind the fan. What she saw shocked her.

It was Paris DuBois!

Her cold eyes darted back to the other woman, who was striding with determination towards a large corridor flanking the ballroom. The ruby haired double did a quick double check over her shoulder, and then disappeared through the doorway.

Bellatrix's eyes narrows viciously as she made to follow the double. When a middle-aged man asked her for a drink, she merely shoved her tray into his hands and stormed after the woman, privately planning the "interrogation" of the double and the downfall of whatever agency sent her.

On the other hand….

Lily proceeded with constant vigilance. Her heels made no noise along the rich red carpeting of the luxurious hall and for that she was grateful. She reached the south wing of the hall and, only after a calculating and thorough check that she wasn't being followed, hastily threw open an industrial-looking door.

Beyond the door, luxuries did not exist. She stripped off her shoes to avoid attracting attention to herself before she intended to be seen. The white walls, fluorescent lights and greenish-white tiles made her eyes dilate painfully.

Quickly, she hiked up her dress and removed a small hologram map and her wand from her thigh strap. (think Marauders' map pop-up)Navigating by the nifty wizard-enchanted map, she sprinted through the underbelly of the Emporium.

Her first obstacle was a young guard with curly blonde hair, no more than nineteen. She tucked away her effects and sauntered saucily up to the boy, who quite obviously was as dumbfounded as an ostrich as to why this beautiful lady was here nor did his protocol remind to him that she wasn't supposed to be there.

She pressed her body curves against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and fingered his hair. The guard remained stiff in her arms, but she quickly rectified that with her advances. Once the guard was engaged in an intimate embrace, her hand found its way to his neck, and with a simple contraction of her hand, was able to force the man into unconsciousness.

What a fool, she thought.

With a quick spell from her wand, the door behind the former "guard" was open, and the frantic red-head was moving with deadly speed. She carefully disabled any further guards along the way, either with feminine deception or sheer violence. Her fervor somewhat clamed, not because breath flowed rapidly between her ruby lips, but because she had reached a dark room filled from floor to ceiling with wooden crates. A small path snaked through the mess.

She advanced through the maze, wand at the ready. Sometimes, Lily would duck behind a crate when an echo was too loud from a small creature, pretending that some undisclosed individual was about. Awhile later, she encountered her target – a grand, fancy staircase ascending to some contrived heaven. Eerie, dancing light from torches poured through the shaft, as if outlining the movements of a dancing heavenly being. It took great concentration on Lily's part to remember how to breathe.

Her feet padded deafly upon the marble staircase, until she emerged in a gold-encased room. Relics – well passed their prime- stood splattered across the room, each encased in a glass box surrounded by red laser beams. Piles of gold and artifacts were archived on the cold checkered floor. The grand ceiling banners cast strange shadows upon the treasury along with curious pieces of architecture, and beautiful mosaics of stained glass lined the walls and shone a rainbow of rays.

Lily mentally identified the relics, until her eyes fell upon a majestic sword at the foot of a stained glass window, the white light of the blade gleamed and the rubies of the handle were as red as blood. Her emerald eyes analyzed the situation, and with the heated tip of her mind, she began extracting the sword around the security. She worked painstakingly with the precision of an avid perfectionist, until she could barely see through her watering eyes.

"Don't move." A sultry voice bellowed.

Lily felt a wand tip on the back of her neck.

"And who do I owe the pleasure of acquaintance to?" Lily made no effort to hide her British accent as her voice dripped with mock and scorn.

"Remember, the Order of Protéga."

Lily stared at her the object of her duress through the glass. She was not surprised to see a woman, clearly disguised from her true nature, nor was she shocked she did not recognize her. Her skin was that of a woman who spent luxury time sprawled under a Greek olive tree, and her black ringlets were oiled with the finest products southern Europe had to offer. Cynicism thrived in her posture and pragmatism was laced in the air spent through her nostrils. Her eyes were too worldly for Lily's comfort.

"You will open it as-"

Lily gave her no time to gather supremacy. With a rough foot sweep, she had upset the woman to the ground. Kicking the wand out of the woman's hand, she viciously broke the glass with a sharp elbow to the casing. Alarms sound and red lights began to flash as she seized the sword.

A sharp pain coursed through her skull as a hand grabbed a fist full of her hair. The sword and her wand clattered to the ground. Lily shrieked and blindly began fumbling for something by which to free herself as she was wrenched to and fro by her head. Her fingers curled around a shard of the glass casing, and she firmly planted the sharp edge into her attacker's forearm. A bloodcurdling scream, and Lily was released.

The red-head clawed the ground for her necessities, blinking the tears out of her eyes. She grabbed what she needed, and broke into a run. She could hear her attacker following her; the woman's movement was obviously labored with pain. A moan of frustration escaped her lips when she ran into a pair of doors, no doubt with guards on the other side waiting for her emergence.

Unwilling to stop, she muttered a spell; within seconds, a flanking wall exploded with her alternative escape. Careful not to ruin her means of escape, she tiptoed though the rubble, occasionally turning around to hurl pieces at her attacker, until she felt a heavy piece of brick crash into her cranium.

She fell hard to the ground. The Sword was missing, and the woman was standing over her menacingly with a large piece of rubble raised above her head for a killing strike.

In one desperate moment, Lily muttered "Ascendio!"

By an invisible catapult, the raven-haired woman had been launched through the air, and only ceased when her body had rammed into the ceiling, then tumbled to the floor below her.

The yelling of guards tolled like Christmas bells in the hall. Lily swore and made for the nearest window; it was a beautiful stained glass of Salazaar Slytherin. Without a second moment's thought, Lily hurled a piece of stone through the glass. It shattered in a kaleidoscope as brilliant and fleeting as a flash of lightning. She swiped the blade and refastened her heels as to not slice her feet open on the glass.

As she mounted the window ledge, guards burst into the room. However, buildings are tight in Italy. With barely a moment's worth of respect and acknowledgement, Lily threw herself from the window and latched onto a small overhang upon the next building. Her weight proved stronger than the adhesive of the overhang, which snapped, and Lily screamed as she began falling. A red striped awning broke her fall, but like a trebuchet she was lightly bounced onto the ground, where she landed harshly on her shoulder.

The pain was definitely a hindrance and her mind was becoming foggy.

A bewildered, elderly Italian shopkeeper rushed from his business to her side, but halted at the sound of "Polizia!"

Lily quickly scrambled to her feet and snatched the sword. Her breath quickened as she broke into a breakneck run, using the hustle and bustle of the pedestrians to her advantage. She ran through many alleys, until she found a gated way. She swore quietly. Emeralds fell to the sword in her hand, then back to the lock. To the sword; to the lock.

She raised it above her head and with a yell brought it down between the two gates. The gate snapped, and Lily passed through, then sealed it with heat from her wand as the Polizia turned the corner.

They seemed astonished that she was able to pass through that sealed gate.

With a cocky salute to the baffled unit rattling their cage, she turned and walked arrogantly into Verona, sword at her side.

No one seemed to think anything of it.

**present**

"Annndd… that's it?" Sirius twirled his cigar lazily between his fingers.

"There's more"

**'Adriatic Sea' **

Lily's small but powerful motor boat cruised toward the city on water. She had traded her dress of vixen for something more appropriate of one with a job such as hers. The lights of Venice grew in twinkling diamonds of white and gold. It was so silent that Lily could hear herself breathing under that layer of ash and dust.

The silence was eventually broken by the sound of another boat. Lily thought nothing of it until she realized the boat was directly behind her. Only an idiot would drive in wakes.

The red head squinted to see the driver in the late dusk atmosphere. She made out black robes and a hooded face, but there was absolutely nothing to identify the driver. Only the name of the boat, actually yacht now that she looked harder, – Nagini – gave her any leads.

Standing on the bow, the pursuer pulled out a shiny black tube with a relatively wide diameter, that which could pass a small fruit through the open barrel. Lily's eyes quickly widened in horror. She violently tilted the boat, testing and teasing the boundaries of death as she threatened to tip the small craft. The reaper released his shot. He had missed, but subsequently triggered a powerful geyser to shoot up and spray Lily's boat with angry white water.

Lily vainly tried to shield herself but never availed. For minutes this game of hit and miss continued, until a snag in Lily's boat's propeller caused the boat to cease movement. Without another thought about value, Lily darted into the cabin and snatched the sword as the reaper launched his final grenade.

The adrenaline pumped through Lily's veins and every molecule of oxygen in the air was throbbing at Lily's skin. Every lurch of the boat reeked of the anticipated explosion. Lily quickly blasted a hole in the hull with her wand and met water just in time to save her from the unbearable heat and carnage that would result from the weapon. She swam to her self-made salvation, but the force of the reaction sent her sailing like a torpedo from the accident.

She surfaced on the other side of the boat to avoid being seen. The searing heat made her squint and eyes water painfully. The fire burned paradoxically against its bane – water – while wistful powdery smoke and embers drifted into the atmosphere, burning the navy of the night sky with orange wounds.

With a quick bubble-head charm and propulsion help from her wand, Lily safely headed towards Venice, while all else was blind to her nautical movement.

**Present**

"Who did you say it was?"

"The Order of Protéga"

"But, you have the sword, correct?" Sirius asked rudely with no consideration or sympathy for Lily's plight.

Lily removed the steel from her coat and placed it on a glass, red Venetian glass that is, covered coffee table. Sirius walked to it with impatience, thankful for the momentary reassurance. He fingered it lustfully, but his joy could not last. This was not the sort of success he had expected. "The sword cannot stay here. _Venezia_ is too easily compromised." He said with disappointment.

"What do you propose we do?" Lily asked, her frustration was not masked.

Sirius grabbed a bottle of strong whiskey from an ornate round table. The dark glass nearly shattered under his brutal hold. He poured the liquid roughly, not caring if the alcohol dripped onto the expensive rug. The contents were utilized quickly and he relished in the burning sensation that ran down his throat.

"Turn it over the ministry." He said as if it were written on his forehead.

"You are joking? Give it back to the people we stole it from!?" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius began to pace, scowling profusely. "The Ministry is ridiculously uninformed. They had no idea it was in danger. We can return it to them and educate them; it needs protection. I have a good friend, an Auror, that can help us. He can provide sanctuary without turning us in."

"And just who is this saviour?"

"Potter."

"Potter! That family has the longest and most impressive record of apprehended criminals. You're going to give it to THEM? Do you have a death wish?" The woman exploded.

"Dammit Lily! You know everything, don't you? James has been my friend for a long time, but your knowledge just renders that pointless, doesn't it? You don't even know the man, yet it is so easy to judge him, isn't it?" Sirius seethed.

"I absolutely will not condone this. Do you know how much I went through to get this?!" She pointed to the sword. "I am never ever going to cooperate with an organization that under any terms lets a Death Eater walk free."

"Sometimes, to get greater justice, people have to compromise justice."

"They were – no, _are_ murders! They murdered people who didn't stand a chance! Their victims know nothing nor how to combat them: people like my parents! Damn them to hell."

"Lils – "

"No. I will have absolutely nothing to do with this Potter. I hate his existence if he helps the likes of those who trade the guilty for favors." Lily choked.

She charged from Sirius's presence despite her longing for the sanctuary Sirius spoke of.

Respectfully, Sirius did not stop her as she departed in her gondola.

Life was a series of bitter trade-offs. Only in fairytales do the noble ends justify the immoral means.

**'London' (a few days later)**

A door slammed from somewhere in the vicinity of the office. The swishing of fine robes and the clatter of other workers diving ungracefully out of the way resounded off the white-wash walls. Angry footsteps were approaching.

James leaned back in his mediocre desk chair within the solitary walls of his cubicle. He shook his head, wryly amused at the Minister's childish behaviour. He counted to three and on cue the door was thrust open exposing a tall man, his face beet red with oxygen deprivation. Normally James would take great humor in observing the Minister of Magic, but on this occasion his attention was more concerned with the folder in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this? An appeal? You know the laws of this world; testifying in exchange for – "

"Sir, this is a man that has been tried and found guilty for sixteen accounts of murder, especially the famous Evans case. You want him to walk free because he gave you some names and agreed to spy on Voldemort? These Death Eaters are not stupid and I highly doubt he will compromise the Dark Lord; even if he was genuinely willing to help you, fear is a powerful agent and Voldemort knows it. You're confusing salvation and massacres." James argued.

After wincing at the vile name, the Minister threw the files down on James's desk. "Last time I checked, _I_ was Minister of Magic, _not _James Potter. _Burn these. _I want Lestrange released within 48 hours." The Minister practically yelled.

"You are fully capable of bur-"

"Do it. I want a contract from you that there will be no more silly interferences from this office. If you burn it, it's as good as your word." With an angry nod, the insufferable man left.

James pursed his lips in frustration. He weighed his choices and was unable to come up with a better reason for destroying the papers than the fact that he wanted to keep his job. He couldn't do much good if he didn't have the Ministry as a supplier. With an anguishing yell, he chucked the folder at the wall and seethed while the papers twirled to the floor.

A knock at the door startled him.

"I'll destroy the papers, now go stick your head back up your ass." James spat.

"That is hardly the way to speak to an old friend." Then he paused to think for a moment. "We are friends, right?"

Sirius spoke with such utter assurance and with more than a mocking tone. James was stunned to say the least, but his smooth and beautiful exterior showed none of it. Potter was undeniably a sight for sore eyes. His skin was a medium tone that seemed to be flexible enough to assume that he either was of luxurious southern Europe origin or that his complexion was as fragile, but not sickly, as winter crystals. His warm hazel eyes were the opposite of Sirius's dark stormy ones.

The most delicious thing about James was the fact that he was a "good guy", yet posed no damnation on those who skated around certain laws.

Those like Sirius.

"It's very unusual to see the reigning Mars in these parts. What brings you to my door?"

"Good to see you too, mate." Sirius drawled sarcastically. "I have procured something of obvious interest to this operation."

"Shut the door."

Sirius complied, and then from his robe, unveiled the sword. "I have the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"I heard that was missing. But, Black, that's not my department. You're better off taking it to Level 8." James crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." He placed it gently on James's desk. "One of my agents had quite a fiasco with the Order of Protéga over this sword. It would seem they have an interest in this. Since we don't know what it does, it needs the utmost protection. Last time I checked, it was your department that dealt with organizations such as the Order."

"The Order of Protéga? They have never targeted the Ministry before. They are vigilante, something like a counterpart for the Order of the Phoenix. They don't associate themselves with jobs that the government is involved in."

"You know of them?"

"Never really acquainted. They are in cahoots with Voldemort's politics, but too afraid to join. We haven't really bothered them because our primary concern is Death Eaters in this age." James said boldly, making sure that Sirius understood his meaning.

"Then take it home with you, or just keep it somewhere no one can find. We were compromised and will be hunted. It cannot have the same fate."

"I can do that for you, but I don't think it necessary. Bring yourself and those in danger to London, and perhaps I can arrange for a small security detail so that you may sleep peacefully until this blows over. You have done good work for the Ministry. It is the least they can do for you. "

The reaction on Sirius's face was instantaneous and uncomfortable. It took all of his self control not to roll his eyes. "I'll have to check with my partner. I really do not want to proclaim my association with the Ministry either."

"The way I see it is: you are hunted and killed for the item you carry, or you are killed when you are found as a double, Sirius Black. I won't take this sword without a yes." James said.

A long, uncomfortable silence passed before Sirius grudgingly spat, "I'll be back in a few days."

With that, he left.

James eyes' prowled the steel of the sword. His heart pounded against his chest, part anticipation, and part guilt for deceiving Sirius. He knew very well the significance of this sword yet shrugged it off in hopes that he could have some experimentation time with it before turning it over to level 8. Then again, he knew Sirius kept his secrets well as a member of the Casanova line. Turning in an item like this without question and investigation could be catastrophic. He knew the Ministry was far too careless with superstition and prophecies.

Of course, James was never supposed to know any of this.

**Meanwhile...'Helsinki'**

"I thought the Dark Lord made it very clear that you were to steal the sword. You could not do even that!" An angry Malfoy screeched as his cousin. He glared at his kin, and was even more infuriated to find her expression as one of absolute boredom.Idly, her head bobbed to the pumping music in the underground hell-pit of drunken youth and bad taste.

In truth, Lucius hardly recognized Bellatrix beyond her attitude in the flashing coloured lights of the club. She had disguised her unique looks behind short, white blonde hair and a strictly inappropriate black dress. "Oh, it won't be that hard reclaiming it. Though trained, the girl had multiple moral conflicts with her profession. She didn't kill or vegetate a single person, and injured herself escaping without harming them when the easy thing to do would have been simply to eliminate all in her way. When she finds out what the sword is really used for, it will weigh on her conscious until she is destroyed."

"Is this your idea of making your failure acceptable? The Dark Lord has no tolerance for failure. He will certainly come find you." He glanced conspiratorially at the crowd surrounding them in the club. "They say you feel like a sinner in the hands of an angry God. I hear he looks like an angel."

"Never." The reply stirred Malfoy's curiosity and caused his anger to be momentarily discarded. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

"There is nothing angelic about his deeds. The man seeps sin from the beds of his toenails to the corners of his eyes."

Malfoy tittered at her description. "That is hardly a worthy description of his greatness. How would you label him?"

"The devil resurrected." When it looked like Malfoy was about to contradict her statement, she held her hand gesturing she was not finished. "No one ever said the devil was ugly. Evil is beautiful too."

Malfoy's eyes glittered with pride, but it soon melted off his face as he looked beyond Bellatrix. The young woman seemed to take no notice of this. To entertain herself, she arrogantly downed the contents of a small champagne glass.

"My my, aren't we arrogant." A raspy, yet husky voice hissed from behind the woman.

Malfoy's already rigid posture straightened. She woman looked at Malfoy inquisitively, then her eyes widened in horror. Her heart began to pound against her chest, and she did not dare turn around.

"Is this how you rationalize your failures? Or do you simply put more fervor into your other sinful amusements when off duty? I think I have seen someone that looks like you at that _house_ on-"

Bellatrix's face scrunched in rage before it became disturbingly serene. "Perhaps you would like to come find out?"

To the woman's distress, the unknown man chucked at her biting comment. "It is most astonishing, is it not, that the most loyal followers possess the vilest manners."

She swallowed the lump in her throat but did not ask questions. Whoever this man was he was clearly very persuasive, to the point of being deadly. She bit her lip to prevent any outward signs of fear from surfacing.

As if taunting her discomfort, the man spoke, "You are not scared of me?"

Malfoy paled, but Bellatrix remained as cocky as ever.

"I appease one, and unless you can provide substantial evidence that you are powerful too, I shall not bow to you either." No sooner then the words left her mouth, her wrist was seized violently. The empty glass shattered against the floor and she was rudely dragged by her wrist from the room.

The pain of his grip brought Bellatrix back to reality. The figure was cloaked, and moving at a pace in which Bellatrix stood no chance of maintaining in her short dress. She tripped a few times, and was painfully drug until she regained her footing.

The duo passed through a door to a secret passage. The doormen bowed elaborately as they passed through the threshold. The figure led her through an elaborate set of hallways. Few candles had been lit and thus the walls danced with eerie shadows. The lack f pictures, furniture and statues along the passageway seemed ominous. Bellatrix could feel her heart beating ferociously against her chest. Her breathing was becoming hitched. Fear replaced blood in her veins, and her muscles were screaming at her to run, to flee. However, the power of the person dragging her would not allow it.

The man stopped at a set of double doors, each engraved with world symbols of snakes. He released her arm, then faced her.

"Get up."

She quickly obeyed.

The man removed his hood. Underneath, was a man of dark pearl-black hair. His skin was pale, slightly unhealthy looking, but far from sickly. His glare was so sinister that seemed to have the power to scorch Bellatrix's skin.

"I am flattered with your loyalty, but your awareness needs work, Miss Black. You asked for a demonstration of my power, and a demonstration of _Voldemort_ is what you will get." His smooth voice had left, and was replaced with a voice so low in octave it could only be the devil's.

Bellatrix whimpered like a kicked puppy. He moved behind her and began twirling her fake blonde hair idly between his fingers. Bellatrix stood stick-straight, and shuddered involuntarily at each of his movements.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed a fistful of her hair violently. An involuntary yelp escaped the woman's ruby lips. He forced her head to remain forward while the doors began opening by themselves.

Bellatrix screamed.


	2. Three o'clock Werewolf

**Disclaimer: no own**.

Because of the characters I am developing and the foundations of what a 'sin' is built upon in this world, I may use some symbology that could be contorted to offend someone. I mean no offense, and I am merely writing a fiction story. Expressions in this story do not necessarily reflect my beliefs.

* * *

_Yaktsuk_

On such cold mornings, as this one was promising to be, it was easy to hate getting out of bed. As much as Remus enjoyed his daily mingling that did wonders for his acute unsociable-ness, the harsh winters of Russia were something he nor his werewolf self could get used to. He was very glad to be moving back to the rest of the cold blooded world, who like standard mammals, needed at least above freezing temperatures on an average day. His tailbone ached severely as he arose from his straw bed. He was sure that if he slept in such a position one more night, he would become hunchback and hobble like an elderly man at age twenty.

With unadulterated reluctance, the young boy moved on to wash his face in a bucket of moderately cold water, only kept unfrozen by a fire that had since been reduced to embers during the frosty night. Remus Lupin had always prided himself in being a fallen man of steeled emotions and a heart of ice, yet his body proved too wayward for his mind; as the water touched his skin, his body shuddered, shivered, and protested rejection as the hot blood of man flowed thru his veins.

Yet, he would not be here if he had not volunteered to run a reconnaissance for the Ministry on the chaos some Death Eaters were reaping as they pillaged towns for funds.

Though the Ministry had provided him with some temporary accommodations and money, his mission had run overtime and he had since run out of supplies. Much too embarrassed to ask for help of the Ministry's overstretched arms, he had shelled himself inside an abandoned military base and made due with a few sickles and knuts he earned a day delivering books for a local shop. It was quiet, and no one learned of his illness here.

Rogue, was what they called it.

After he cleaned up and dressed, Remus attempted to make a feast of famine; brown winter-hardened bread softened with milk, oatmeal made from local raw materials, and watered down mead thickened with a jab of molasses. Remus never managed to subdue a cringe as he drank the bitter mixture from his pottery goblet.

He left the base in silence for the town, not 10 miles away. The walk itself had been quiet in the fresh snow. There was evidence in the snow that perhaps a bobcat had walked this same path. Sometimes a songbird accompanied him into town, and he was grateful for the company, but today the air was silent and even, foreboding a disturbance.

After walking for what seemed like hours, eyes watering and nose beet red from the cold, Remus heard the unmistakable shuffle of his worn shoes on pavement. He had finally reached the paved streets of town. Remus hardly noticed he had arrived, so affixed and intent on putting one foot in front of the other and thinking of warm fires and hot mulled wine. He shuffled onto the sidewalk and not much farther down the road, shuffled into what was labeled by the door – Angel's Bank.

Remus took a seat on a bench within the locale. He honestly hoped that his assignment would not take too long, however as the hours passed by, a cold look of disdain had settled upon his face. He sneered at every goblin teller or any personnel that dare approach him with demands that he conclude his business and leave, and Remus would always reply "That's what I'm doing."

Whenever a goblin would raise his voice or pursue his demands, he was always chased away by a sudden hazel glint in Remus's eyes and a look of disgust.

By two fifty-five in the afternoon, Remus was plum put out when it happened.

Through the bank doors burst a group of hooded reapers, each carrying a wand and a sword. Some of the people drew their wands while others shielded themselves from the intruders but that was little use. Cries of pain and fear rose as all who opposed were eliminated with a quick flash of green light.

When the killing stopped, the bank had gone eerily silent, the deep breath before the plunge into ice cold waters of Death Eaters.

"Give us the money, and you may all yet walk free." A cocky Death Eater chided, his stance was lopsided with arrogance, his wand carelessly held.

Remus finally moved. "You don't want to be doing that." He said with his own British accent.

In unison, all hooded heads turned. Their faces were veiled but the very angle of their wands showed no contempt for this pretty English boy.

With no room for mercy, Remus cast what appeared to be a lumos spell, though the incantation was unclear to all who heard. The light eerily reflected off the clock behind the counter; it stopped on the spot

The clock struck three, and the werewolf appeared.

Replacing the handsome man was a towering werewolf. He was a terrifying sight; his fur was bristled gray but looked like it would be relatively soft to the touch. The hazel eyes had taken over the human, a slightly hint of foam protruded from his mouth and steam puffed from his nostrils, a by-product of the cold atmosphere Voldemort's legacy brought.

Instantly, he looked like a monster.

A Death Eater took a foolish step forward towards the beast, but with a high scream he was thrown aside with the strength of ten humans. The yellow eyes narrowed, as if the werewolf could calculate with the reason of his other half.

The Death Eaters began firing spells. Remus carefully used his "paw" to leverage a table to accommodate his height and his behind the erected barrier. With greatly aided strength, he thrust the table at the Death Eaters, pinning and incapacitating three with the great piece of wood.

The werewolf shifted his attention to the other three, each working with wand and sword. Remus snarled at their old fashioned techniques, then remembered these were also pureblood has bins bent on stupid past traditions, like racial purity. Each Death Eater approached him with his sword. Remus, even with his werewolf abilities, was no match for swords now than he was as a human. The werewolf snatched the briefcase of a nearby dead man and swung it in violent parry to the swords.

Now attacking in earnest, Remus worked hard to coordinate his werewolf weapons and the briefcase to block stun spells and swords, giving payback in only small nicks on their hooded bodies. After minutes of inconsequential swordplay, finally, one of the Death Eaters tripped over a dead body, and the werewolf was able to gorge him in the chest with his claws. The hooded murder was only able to scream for a second before his body was rendered useless.

The left Death Eater saw this as an opportunity and plunged his sword into the werewolf's upper leg. Seeing this as an opportunity to slay the werewolf, the remaining Death Eater made to stab the werewolf as its stance faltered from the injury. Unexpectedly, the werewolf launched forward and took the sword between his teeth, raked them along the cold steel and created a terrible screeching cacophony that few ears could withstand. Both Death Eaters became concerned with their ears rather than the monster, and then, using only his right paw, the werewolf hoisted the left Death Eater through a glass window to the cold snow a story below.

With only one Death Eater remaining, the hooded evil thought to reevaluate the threat of the werewolf. He raised his wand at the werewolf, but there was no time. Sooner than he could blink, the werewolf had the Death Eater within his claws and tossed him over the teller's counter. The airbourne hooded bundle broke a vase of white lilies as he tumbled over the counter and finally came to rest under a bookshelf that had toppled over when his body met with it and its best friend, inertia.

The werewolf looked at the clock. 3:05.

Using his nose to sniff out a surviving Death Eater, the werewolf discovered the one behind the counter had only been slightly injured. Using catlike grace and ease, the werewolf leapt over the counter and ducked down the crumpled heap. He repeated the lumos-like spell, and humanity ruled again.

Remus seized the Death Eater by his cloak and removed the troublesome hood. Cloths were wrapped across his face where a nose should have been, and his eyes, unusually blue, were alight with quirksome terror. His movements were no longer confident and deadly, but jagged and spastic as if he had been momentarily removed from a freezing pond.

"He'll be so disappointed." The Death Eater wailed and then seized Remus by his collar. "Hide me. He's coming." The Death Eater quickly hissed in rhythmic whispers.

He seemed sick with panic.

Then again, Remus wasn't a nitrifying sight himself. He had speckles of blood dashed across his face, both his own and his enemies, and coupled with his pale skin and unusually deep blue eyes, the colours of his homeland seemed embedded into his body. His sandy brown hair, not untamed but messy with inhumanity, hung darkly over his face.

"Where is he?" Remus spat. The cinder-block interior, cold in death and leaking with Russian winter, caused Remus's breaths to come out in puffs of steam. If only glancing for a second, he resembled a dragon.

"W..w-w-w-w-we don'tknow. Healwaysfindsus." The Death Eater stuttered.

Remus only glared, then muttered, "You're coming with me," then punched the Death Eater four times until there was no strength to be exhibited for retaliation or resistance. Fistfull of black robe, he dragged the Death Eater behind him viciously with only a slight limp from his leg, ignoring the defeated man's grunts of pain and discomfort.

On his way out, Remus paused at the feet of the Death Eaters underneath the table, finally coming to. With his hand, he extended his pointer finger and thumb in a mock gun symbol and pointed at the three. "Bang." He pretended to shoot them. "Thank you very much, as always." He smiled for a second, then his face fell dark. He teased and stormed out of Angel's bank, Death Eater in tow.

That day, if anyone had asked Remus Lupin if he felt better than the Death Eater trailing behind him, he would have said no.

* * *

_Naples_

Golden sunshine seeped through the wood paned windows and age-frosted glass, catching the musty air dust that came with a university dating back to the Holy Roman Empire. Nestled at the foot of an old-world statue of Christ was a pretty red-head, her legs hidden behind piles of books. The old school still instilled tidings of a monastery in the heart, and one would feel they were viewing the place through a terra cotta lens. The air was heavy and laced with smells of spices, vellum, and preservatives for both the books, and probably not to far away, research corpses.

"Liiiiiiiiiiily Buddy!" A sing song voice boomed through the cavernous room. Thanks to the architecture, it sounded ten times louder than it needed to be, and seemed that much more ominous.

"It's times like these when I truly appreciate the value of silence." Lily commented without looking up.

A well developed arm plopped across her shoulders heavily, causing Lily to almost fall forward and off of the statue. "What are you doing all the way down here in the bowels of Europe. I didn't think Naples was a city of your taste, unless you prefer sin." The man chided.

"Sirius, I was merely trying to spare your feelings with my first statement, but you plainly can't comprehend. So, in the simplest tongue: Go away!" Lily replied smartly.

"Oh no. I comprehended it all and just chose to annoy you instead. I don't savvy with that sort of talk on a young lady anyways. What do you say we go somewhere more appropriate?" His hand was now massaging Lily's shoulder intimately, his fingers brushing against her spine and entangling themselves sensuously with her most delicate strands of hair. His lips moved behind her ear and whispered in lovers' tones, "Please?"

It took Lily only a moment to elbow him in the face. "Gallantry is lost on you. I am neither blind nor stupid Sirius, but you are. You're obnoxious, rude, conceited, and what many would call the epitome of a loose man. No wonder you are related to Casanova." Lily snapped while Sirius massaged his face like a kicked puppy.

"You're still sore over my ministry contacts? Oh come on Lils, I thought you could see past all that." Sirius whined, and leaned his body lazily and almost insultingly against the base of the statue.

"Perhaps if I were in this position by choice. Your job is never one I would choose to do. I am here to find my family's killer and punish him. There is nothing I hate more in this world than Death Eaters and Voldemort. I will destroy them all." Lily said, her eyes flashing.

"Such bold words for lies. Lily, in case you haven't noticed, you _are_ here by choice. You could have bought a house in the countryside with the monetary compensation for loss and have chosen to forget about it all. However, your clever heart ached for revenge and you, miss innocence, could not withstand your own sin. Therefore, here you are, with me, this dirty, obnoxious, loose man, and daresay I think we have formed friendship of some sort because you have never turned me in and you are certainly not running away from me." Sirius said with a smug grin. He walked his fingers across the spread of Lily's shoulder like a spider.

"And tell me Lily, say you do fulfill your sinful thoughts to the fullest, would you be able to forget what you have done?"

Lily was now looking up, her green eyes glassy with remembrance and emotion, and her stare defiant, certain, and dead ahead.

"Lily, you know of Cinderella?"

"Yes."

"There is a happy ending, right?"

"Yes."

"That's because people shut the book when the villain is defeated, and become content with 'Happily Ever After' because, how could things be bad after happily ever after? But there are very few beings, if any, that can withstand the task of defeating evil. How can you go back to your carefree self when so much bad happened? Trying to find the answer, you'll keep reliving the incidences until death bring you peace, or you become a god capable of defeating evil. Are you a god, Lily?" Sirius commented calmly.

Lily said nothing, nor moved albeit for her quivering bottom lip.

"If you are as virtuous, steeled, and morally solid as you think you are, you should be willing to defeat evil by any means necessary. If I were you, I wouldn't be shrouding myself in this University pouring through books for the Order of Protega, or a way to rid the world of evil. It's not written down even in religion, because if it was it would have been done long ago." Sirius purred.

"I am already making progress Sirius. Merlin knows the last time you opened a book. It might do you some good to read." Lily argued.

"To each his own. Yet, may I point out, that you are sitting on your bum in an old university library, at the feet of Christ, while the world is living without you. Is this accomplishing what you'd hoped? I guarantee you it's been tried already." Sirius purred with an atmosphere of temptation that nearly shattered the presence of the religious dogma.

Lily looked as if she were about to retaliate, but preferring an open-ended debate, Sirius began to saunter away only after throwing a casual "By any means necessary" over his shoulder. His hand formed a mock gun, much like Remus's, and he pretended to shoot Lily in the heart.

Bang.

Then he left.

Lily's gaze returned to the book in her hands and she realized she had already shut it. A dangerous adventure was blooming in Lily's mind. It was insane to be sure, but she could only imagine her dreams of destroying Voldemort. For the first time, Lily underestimated the repercussions of her decision. If she had been aware of what was to come, would she even have started this at all?

Perhaps. Then again, maybe not.

She bounded down from the statue, willing the books to put themselves away with her wand, and chased after Sirius and his seductive plans for her to become Cinderella.

* * *

_London_

Sirius.

She didn't know how but somehow this was all his fault. Her frustration was such that she thought any minute that she would have to scream in order not to burst. She scowled at Sirius' Cinderella threat, yet it disturbed her to no end that his threats were not the only reason why she agreed to meet this person. However, curiosity and the thrill of adventure and success kept her from stopping the night from occurring. Anger, fear, and something she could not identify were rolling through her at such degrees that the tingles were simply overwhelming.

They had arrived at the double door entrance of an upscale flat. The moment Sirius grasped the ornate door handles, she snatched his other hand for reassurance, causing him to wiggle his eyebrows and give her a toothy smile in absolute pleasure. The urge to spit on him occurred, but she reasoned she made need his good graces to get through this.

She gasped as the doors opened. Rather than the highly desired electric lighting that even wizards were endorsing nowadays, the room was lit by hundreds of candles instead. However the candles did not create a romantic atmosphere, but rather accentuated the dark shadows in the rich textures of the room and made it seem more like a monster's lair. Sheer white curtains danced in the night breeze enticingly. Lily and Sirius, still in the death grip of Lily's hand, sauntered forward as if propelled by magnetic charm. Even Sirius seemed to find the decorations unusual, his suave demeanor politely shocked.

"Oy! James. Are you expecting someone other than us?" Sirius called into the room.

A man with messy black hair emerged from the open balcony doors. He was enticing to the eyes upon sight. A breeze played with his untamed locks as he leaned casually against the frame.

"I like the atmosphere of candles better than real light. The sweet smell of burn and sulfur when they are extinguished is satisfying too." James said half-heartedly with velvet innuendo in his voice. The smoothness in his voice caused Lily to fidget in fear; he seemed to be careless in outright personality, but Lily was smarter than to believe for a second that he wasn't paying attention. No one could be friends with Sirius Casanova and remain alive if they weren't always paying attention. The question that made Lily blush was, just what was he paying attention to?

After moments of James' silent appraisal of Lily, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I should have known you better than to assume you would come without female company. I suppose you tend to make use of this safe haven for play, where your heart is only beating fast for the other and not for your safety." He said flatly.

"Just who do you think-" Lily began until Sirius squeezed her hand with bone crushing intensity.

"This is Lily. She is not part of my entourage,_ surprisingly." _Sirius shot Lily a wink who returned a glare._ "_ Please do not infringe on her honour be assuming she is a common courtesan. She is a well respected accomplice who does good work."

Lily was discomforted by James' reevaluation of her, now not as a whore but rather as a respectable opponent. While she gave his roaming eyes her most heated glare, she could not ignore a warm hurricane in the pit of her stomach that was encouraged with a few of his inappropriate glances. At least she discovered she wasn't unattractive as she sometimes assumed she was. If anything, at least she was worth a look.

Sirius cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"James, then." James curtly announced. He gestured them to a sitting area lit with the same atmosphere as the rest of the room. There was a bottle of wine on the table and a set of prepared flasks. He poured himself some, then passed the bottle to Sirius to imitate.

"About this _sword_ then…" James opened the floor for discussion.

"Have you found out what it does?" Sirius blurted.

"Can't be too sure. It's a relic from the old world. I'd say the Holy Grail is the only thing more sought after than this. There is no record of exactly what it does but obviously somewhere someone has an idea or no one would have ever tried to kill you for it." James explained as he lazily downed the wine. In reality, James had been using the wine as a looking glass for the young woman. She was in contact with some of the Ministry's most sought after criminals, and her inexperience at politics was something he knew he could manipulate to his favor. He could use her to get dangerous people off the streets. A plan began forming in his mind as a lazy smile graced his lips.

"Well, they didn't try to kill me. They tried to kill her though. Almost succeeded." Sirius said as if it were inconsequential that her life had been dangled before the Fates.

"_Almost_. I think I should have learned by now not to follow you on your escapades." Lily bit back then downed her own wine. "If we don't get to business quickly, I will get bored and leave. I have Death Eaters to hunt."

"It's not just business. The ministry is going to put us up for a few days until we get this Order of Protega figured out. Business will not be concluded simply within the hour." Sirius explained, his eyes unable to meet Lily's after feeding her his version of the fairytale.

"Sirius! I will not leech off the ministry. I will never rely on them for justice!" Lily's body was shaking with rage. She seethed and made for the door. She had not taken two steps James grasped her elbow and pulled her back down roughly.

"I admit the ministry does have some backwards laws, but in order to search for truth sometimes you have to comprise for the lesser of two evils. What does a jaded girl like you know about the ministry except for that we have seemed to have insulted you in some way?" James said firmly, suspicion and annoyance lacing with his tone.

Sirius winced and inched away from Lily on the couch. He threw his head into his hands and whimpered "oh no."

The man's attitude was positively irksome. Lily slapped James. "How dare you make such a bold statement! My family was murdered and the ministry couldn't make a conviction! Everyone knew who did it, but there were no witnesses so therefore sympathy was indulged and that man let go." Lily spat angrily.

"So you chose to distribute justice yourself, with the help of sinners like Sirius? You compromised innocence for revenge. You are no better than we are, so get off your high horse." James argued with dark persuasiveness. While he seemed icy on the outside, he nearly roared with laughter on the inside. This girl's spirit was amusing, as was her ignorance.

"Dark times call for desperate measures." Lily said almost evilly.

"The ministry may be slow on the uptake sometimes, but we still have to do things fairly. Say we go to war with a country; do we automatically imprison all citizens of that nationality simply because we 'suspect'? No, because that is inhumanity." James said passionately, for though he did not always agree with his job, this was justification of why he remained on that side of hell.

"Then, do men like Lestrange buy your political agendas then?" Lily asked, boldly using her family's killer's name, arrogantly assuming the ministry had never heard of him before with their poor administration of justice.

"Lestrange?" James looked at her with curiosity until the papers for Lestrange's release in a few days' time flashed before his eyes. His hazel eyes widened in shock masked by realization. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the glass coffee table in attempt to rid himself of irony. Was he damned? He had been berated for not wanting to let Lestrange walk, and now someone familiar with one of Lestrange's victims was giving him a bloody hard time. "He was caught a year and ten months ago. Been in Azkaban." James said shakily, choosing not to inform Lily of Lestrange's impending release, as it would do nothing to gain her trust and ultimately eliminate her as a path to his endgame.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth merely opened and closed like a fish. She stared at James and noted his menacing aura. She half believed, half expected that he labeled her as some half-wit that didn't do politics of good an evil, which was not entirely a misplaced accusation. Her heart was pounding against her chest as her senses tried to uncover traces of bullshit or honesty. She was truthfully unsure whether to feign acceptance, ignorance, or contempt.

It was impossible to come to a conclusion in one night. Yet, it was this night that she first knew that she needed him, whether it be for closure or to further her game. However, she would not merely be a pawn, for if he was toying with her like a game, she would play him right back. Rather than ignite the famous red-head temper, she quietly took a seat next to Sirius again as a failure to reject his evidence.

Meanwhile, Sirius had been coated with a shiny layer of cold sweat. The questions the two were asking each other, and the true answers to both sides would ultimately lead back to his own well-placed deceit and manipulation. The thought of having his head hunted by these two caused his heart to thump and his heart to plunge into his stomach. But it was too late now; they had already started the game.

Before things could go any further, the door burst open with a disheveled man.

"Remus?" James' eyes widened in pure shock. "We thought you were dead!?" He declared.

"I'm not." He spat bitterly and moved inside the flat. "And if you had planned, plotted, and in any way assisted with a way to murder me, sorry to disappoint." Most disturbingly, he added that sentiment with no bitterness or sign that he was unfamiliar nor bothered by the implications in those accusations. It was almost a declaration of welcome to attempted murder, even by friends. It was a promise of heaven in a corrupted religion.

He tossed his sack to a corner and made his way over to the balcony, leaning casually on the frame not unlike James had. He was unlike anything Lily had ever witnessed before. Furthermore, his unkempt appearance and messy hair wielded a somewhat boyish charm that could turn every girl if he ever wanted to star in a movie. She soaked in his appearance entirely, from the short yet shaggy blonde-brown hair to his baby blues. Not only did he seem to move with subtle yet dangerous strides but an overall air of a wolf stalking its prey.

Remus spared her one glance then turned to Sirius and nodded, "Yours I presume?"

Lily nearly scoffed at the response from the charming man as if expecting an equally charming response. Then again, he knew Sirius; therefore he could not be well all around.

Sirius merely grinned and nodded. Lily kicked Sirius in the shin, an action causing him immediate discomfort. Remus merely shook her off her antics like she was a five year old and began staring outside.

James, who had been biding his time with awkward silence, finally decided to break. "We hadn't heard from you in two months. You didn't report in at your scheduled times. I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you, but social calls would be forbidden. I didn't even get to try." James said forlornly.

"You're a marauder. Would a rule have stopped you? No, I say you didn't need to call because you knew I would survive. Remus Lupin is a stubborn weed; he wouldn't roll over and die in the snow." Remus said and pointedly sneered at James. "But even Mr. Lupin can only take so much. Living in Siberia for eight months and waiting for murderers to murder didn't do anything for my social savvy. Maybe I forgot what friends were. I faced the moon alone too." He suggested darkly.

"Murder? Remus, did you kill people? I mean, as either yourself or the other…thing?" James tried to ask without alerting Lily to Remus's other side.

"Sometimes I had to; other times it just happened. The first few times it happened, I figured that I was in _Siberia_. No one cares about Siberia. No one would notice. Then the ministry began demanding interrogations, and I didn't have them, so I had to break off from the ministry to avoid suspicion against me." The lone wolf explained.

"Remus, that wasn't in your directive! You could go to Azkaban, even if it was Death Eaters!" James appeared to be frenzied and paced the room tenfold. Lily was sure that if he were to continue his steady walk into the night the floor would be completely worn tomorrow.

"Pipe down. Either way, they won't be causing the ministry any more problems. The way I see it, your emotions are coming from the fact that your roommate and partner is a murderer and standing in your flat. You're a ministry official and your ass will be handed to you if you don't turn me in. Am I correct?" Remus asked.

James hesitated. It was only moments such as these that the heavy burden of guilt was too massive for James' broad shoulders and almost robbed him of the ability to breathe. "No, I wouldn't" He said forlornly, and buried his face in his hands with frustration. A burst of powerful exhale escaped between his fingers. James couldn't help but wonder if his morality was being expelled with every breath. Silently, he wondered what kind of person he would be with none left.

"You turned Peter in. Why should I think I would be any different?" Remus smiled quietly into the night as the storm began to rage.

"Remus…" Sirius growled warningly.

"Peter framed Sirius. He was no friend to us. At least…." James groaned loudly. "At least you are still on the same side."

"So that's it then. Anything goes as long as I'm on your side. That isn't something someone of your position should be saying, Auror." The long wolf seethed as the three men began to stare each other down with accusations, intensity, and a buildup of little storms that were unable to unleash their lightning until now.

Meanwhile, Lily was despising the men more and more. Women were often treated as catty individuals, but many subtle femmes could scarcely drive the knife in like these three were. Inwardly, Lily thought it appropriate to slap them both and toss them out on their arses, but her dislike propelled her to be more attentive to these men, as her dislike for them may make them her enemies.

"But it's true. Isn't that how you are, James?" Sirius asked darkly.

"Did you two coordinate yourselves to hit me from both sides?" James growled dangerously.

Now, their prattling had become like the drone of a tele left on at midnight after the viewer had fallen asleep. Lily's body drifted back to rest against the plush back of the couch. These three were meddlesome, annoying and a huge hindrance with their side conquests. She rubbed her temples, instead switching from these men's problems to her own, as she would not accomplish what she came here to do by listening to this soap opera; She would leave here in the middle of the night. Who cares if she had planned to use James and the Ministry. As she expected, James and his job were fall more trouble than they were worth. It wasn't like her to get too deep into anything with anyone. Sure, Sirius may be right; she may be a sinner too, but she certainly didn't want to enjoy the ride.

Then it came in stark realization….

She hadn't found any A-list Death Eaters since her duel with Malfoy a year and a half ago. They had been careful to avoid her campaign, for once choosing flight over confrontation. And then there was the Order of Protega which had loose ties with Death eaters but no allegiance to Voldemort. So, which one would accomplish her goal? Which one would leave her alive? Lily tried to forget the latter statement, until the warmth left her side.

"This is ridiculous. Whores are better friends than you two are!" Sirius said, his voice as suggestive as established wine. He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

James swore loudly, and Lily was utterly confused as to what drove Sirius from the flat. She clearly had missed something while she was plotting. Her head pivoted like an owl to the two men, and when she saw they were practically frozen on the spot, she darted for the door, yelling for Sirius.

Lily chased and yelled for Sirius out of the apartment and into downtown London. Unbeknownst to her, Remus Lupin had viewed her pursuit from his balcony. Her yells of "Sirius you can't leave me there by myself!" and "Sirius! What are you doing? What about happily ever after? What are you running from!?" down the street began to melt the corners of him, as he had never forgotten what it was like to need someone and have the favor never be returned.

Remus rolled his eyes and huffed for a few minutes, before using a levitation charm to descend from the balcony. He muttered "I'm no good with these types," as he followed the two at a safe stalking distance.

In his pursuit, he missed the painful glare of James Potter from the balcony.

* * *

I don't like it much…heheheh. This chapter in particular put Lily into a more submissive role, which I had a hard time with but it was to clear away some Mary Sue-ness.

Chapter 2? Mildly confusing yes, but I wanted to save some juice for chapter 3, unless you're good with subtle details. We'll hear more about that from Lily and Remus later….and learn more about James's heart of darkness because it's important.

Also, I am aware that many readers get concerned with my sporadic updates. I have finally achieved hosting for a website, and I have posted a fanfiction section that receives weekly updates with my fanfic status. If you are concerned at what point a story is at or where it is going, you can check there before encouraging me personally. Link is in profile. xD

Pleasepleaseplease comment! I am desperate for your opinions? Is it corny? Soap opera? A waste? But thanks for reading!


	3. London Bridges

Disclaimer: you know.

Alas, this brand new college student is not dead. Amidst all the lifestyle changes, moving away from home, adventures, and mending a broken heart, I have finally return to fanfiction. Enjoy this tribute!

* * *

Lily followed Sirius all the way to Diagon Alley, albeit no longer screaming his name and curses as she followed him to avoid calamity with the muggles. Her teeth grinded and her lip quivered in a gesture of anger. She folded her arms around her middle in attempts to protect herself as she pursued him down Knockturn Alley. Her feelings of annoyance and anger consumed her reason to such an extent that she barely noticed the change from welcoming and warm to the dreary and dusty alley.

When her fingers finally ensnared his arm, her shook her off with more force than Lily ever thought he would show her. This only caused her to latch onto his arm stronger, the 'trust no one' reason she had gained from Sirius was lost inside the stubborn, chivalrous Gryffindor. With more desperation in her voice than she intended she asked, "Sirius, what has gotten into you? What could have happened so horribly that is causing you to act so childishly?"

Her discomfort was completely lost on him. Lily could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he stared at her in a cool, contemplative manner. His disentangled his limb from hers in an almost business-like fashion, and quite casually pulled out a long cigar and lit it magically.

"Use the Knight Bus to return to James' flat." His voice was almost breaking mid syllable as he skillfully avoided telling her of why he had run out on his friends.

Her face almost became as red as her hair. "I will not go back to James'! He and I have no business without you. I'm not here to judge; just explain what is going on between you lot because it is messing with me." She reached out to him again, desperate that her touch might ignite a noble fire within. But before her fingers could reach him, he pulled away for a nearby building. A small gasp escaped her lips as she read the sign for the shagging house _Cloud Nine._

She chased him to the doorway, pleading with nothing more than his back. Whether or not she made sense, she did not know. On the doorstep of the atrocious building, Lily's pleas were finally silenced when Sirius whirled around and smashed his mouth against hers. The contact was not loving, caring, intimate, or anything it should be, but rather a silencing technique. His hand fumbled for hers and he pressed heartless cold metal into her palm. Her lower lip began to quiver after she shoved him off. A sudden constriction assailed her heart when she gazed upon several gold galleons in her hand. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Her shoulders began to weigh forward as she realized what the famous Sirius Casanova meant – the same thing he had done after he dumped girls after one-night stands.

"For your time tonight, love. Leave." He spat and passed through a door opened by two smutty witches. As a result, she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to refute any more outbursts. She tried to follow but met the wands of the two witches.

"Wizards welcome here. None of your kind. Can't you see he is clearly troubled by your complexity? Let him have simple passion tonight." The first witch said.

"Should you need comfort, there are plenty of men who would take a woman with a face like yours at that tavern." The second witch said, and pointed a few buildings down. They smiled at her in a mocking fashion.

When the corners of their lips formed a slight smile, Lily was about breathless from the force of her anger. She stared at them in utter disbelief; it was beyond her comprehension how Sirius could run from his friends for the company of such a lot. Sirius was higher than this. Had she overestimated his heart and misunderstood his sinning darkness?

She pulled out her wand to convey all the emotion rolling through her. However, before the words were out of her mouth, she found herself dodging a stunning spell from the first witch. She took a step backwards and accidentally stepped over the ledge of the top step. Lily was falling until someone caught her.

Immediately she began struggling. She seethed, "You bastard," over and over again like a mantra. To her captor or Sirius she was saying this, she wasn't sure herself until gentle vocals of her name began to sooth her. Her body involuntarily relaxed. Slowly, momentarily relinquishing her obsession with Sirius, she turned in the arms of whoever caught her.

Upon laying her eyes on Remus Lupin, he scolded her with little more respect than for a small child throwing a temper tantrum. While Remus relinquished his fortifying hold, his hands kept a firm grip upon Lily's elbows.

"I can hardly believe you are the formidable accomplice Sirius has had for more than two years. You know, he never keeps the same female company for more than two months." Remus explained. When confusion crossed her emeralds, his eyes narrowed as annoyance turned to suspicion and anger. He grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her away from the place with small encouragements such as "Come," and "Don't fuss." Even in his frankness, he did not miss the look of determination that passed across Lily's features. Only when they were a safe distance away did he stop to look at her properly.

She was a bit of a mess – her eyes puffy and the tip of her nose was red. Her appearance and hair was weighted with the essential grunge of Knockturn Alley. When she sniffled loudly, he stuffed his curiosity as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm no good with this kind of girl." Remus muttered.

"What did you say?" She asked. Her wide eyes betrayed her brave composure, and it was not until now that Remus noted what a remarkable shade of green they were.

"Erm," Remus suddenly became very interested in his shoes. He absently kicked a stone; it bounced and scuttled casually until it fell into the Thames with a 'plop'. Similarly, Remus felt his social skills doing the same thing. He abashedly turned away from her and instead let the light of Parliament warm his face from across the river. "You…..you obviously have the wrong impression of Sirius." He said. When Lily didn't respond, he continued. "Really, after your little attitude display I thought you were more aware of the world. You clearly realize that the world is at war and you fight with it. But, you trust too easily." He sat down on the bank and began tossing stones into the water and continued. "Sirius is in this world for himself. He has few loyalties; myself, James, and Ministry are aware of this. At the same time he is incredibly intelligent, resourceful, and a great ally, though his learning habits are mildly evil. When dealing with Sirius it comes down to choosing the lesser of two evils. Sirius is neither a murder nor a Death Eater, therefore I feel he is forgivable, but never trustworthy."

When he glanced at her confused face, Remus threw back his head and inhaled deeply. "What I mean is, forgive Sirius. He clearly means a lot to you. But, learn from this; never trust him again. Sirius will not change. Not for you." Quietly, he felt Lily's warmth join him on the bank.

"What do you mean, evil?" Lily asked, her eyes full and curious. She didn't miss the quick scrutiny that passed through Remus's eyes and quietly wondered what was hiding underneath the depths.

"Who is Sirius to you?" Remus said, and Lily did not miss the care with which he chose his words.

"Sirius Casanova. Lady Killer. A bounty hunter, though his game is for fun since he inherited the famous Casanova bank account. His family was murdered by Death Eaters – that is why we are aligned. I complete his quests and hunts, albeit both legal and illegal, and we further our search to defeating Voldemort. The end will justify the means." Lily explained.

"That is one side of him I have known." Remus said with reassurance which faltered the minute he continued. Lily could have sworn he seemed confused at first, but whatever doubt he had was dispelled. But most disturbing of all, he didn't seem to mind that Lily had just declared her participation in illegal deeds. "In history, the Casanovas have been known as shapeshifters to avoid persecution for fornication and other such nonsense. Remember that, whoever Sirius may appear to be to you, his heart will always be _Black_…with sin." Remus said meaningfully.

"Not black enough to be a Death Eater." Lily reminded him sharply.

Remus was momentarily taken aback by her loyalty and bravery, then matched her with equal vitality. "Touche, but those who chase after death and destruction cannot help but embody it themselves. You cannot set out to defeat evil and death without learning what it is first. Few can resist it entirely." He argued, and tossed more pebbles into the Thames as if he were throwing away lives.

"You speak of these things so fluently, yet aren't you supposed to be working for the Ministry, the world's best hope? If all its workers were to encounter evil and become a part of evil to defeat evil, wouldn't that make the Ministry corrupt?" Lily said passionately.

"Yes, it would." Remus admitted immediately. When Lily gasped, he continued. "I was sent to Siberia to carry out simple reconnaissance, and I became a murderer for it. I killed for peace. But once again, it comes down to sacrificing morality for the greater good. How badly do we want peace? By any means necessary? How can we make them understand the losses they are inflicting upon the public without demonstrating what it feels like to them? Do we kill them for their killing?" Remus asked.

"I…I cannot answer you so vaguely. Criminals who prey on the fearful should be fought without hesitation. However, life and death should be taken case by case. My family…I have wanted to take revenge for them for so long. I admit I wanted to kill every last one of their murderers. However, when I speak to the darkness of the night, when it seems like the all the bowers of my world are closing in, I don't think I could. But, if they were to be in a life-threatening situation, I wouldn't save them. I suppose I'm in the game with hopes of a deadly gamble gone wrong, and not to guarantee my win." Lily explained.

Remus sighed heavily. "Your naivety is clear in the pureness of your aura and the innocence of your green eyes. How can this quest be so important? How will you survive?" Remus was nearly pleading with her to discard the illusion; however he could not deny that part of him longed for good worth fighting for.

"I wouldn't align myself with 'by any means necessary'. I just think certain things should separate us from them. We've exhausted weapons of war, and now I believe our best bet against Voldemort is to be

believers in the ethical bend of the human heart, believers in the mind's disgust with fraud and its appetite for truth, believers in the ferocity of beauty." She inhaled deeply. "I am my own and therefore free to imagine and experience what it means to be human without wealth, what it feels like to be human without domination over others, without reckless arrogance, without fear of others unlike me, without rotating, rehearsing and reinventing the hatreds I learned in the sandbox, and I will not let some Death Eaters and a psychopath supremacist take that away from me. I will fight for it, if nothing else. I've decided that even if I have to rely on a black soul I still think the end is worth it. I reason that black is the result of a rainbow combined anyway." Lily declared.

"And you believe lawlessness is the path? Even if you do not indulge the characteristic sin?"

"Who ever said the law was the light?" Remus gave an involuntary shudder at her response, but seemed to accept it. It seemed her resolve was not guided by religion and order, which so prominently gave sanctuary in dark times, but rather her own assessment of right and wrong. He appeared to want to say more, but his own antisocial reflexes kicked in, and decided not to further the debate.

"You are a weird girl. And you certainly can't go on with lawbreaking with a display like tonight. Shall we relieve some stress?" Remus suggested instead. Lily looked at him inquisitively, so he gestured towards the lake. "As loud as you can. Let it out."

"Are you telling me to jump in the lake? Does that mean you want to drown me?" Lily asked, utterly bewildered.

"I see you have learned something. But no, that is not what I thought. I mean for you to give a holler. No one is going to hear at this hour." They stood and on the count of three Lily began to yell a fierce battle cry at the Thames, at Parliament, at England. Within seconds, Remus joined in her declaration of revolution. There was no running from confrontation or regret but merely a one-on-one match with the night. The romantic sides of them hoped that simply yelling at the world would right it, no different than scolding a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. For the first time in ages, ideals won over reason and for the first time in years the two of them displayed true courage. For on the bank of the Thames there was simply Lily and Remus with no outside influences and no tasks that would align them with good or evil.

There were simply two lost souls declaring war on imperfection of judgment; and yet it was the touch of imperfection in themselves that made the revolution beautiful because it was that which gave them humanity.

When they finished, Lily was sobbing and tearing uncontrollably. She let out a wracking sob and a bear hug was all Remus could think of to stifle the racket. Into his shoulder, she began to relay her heartache since it all began. She told him of her parents' cold blooded murder in their own home by the Lestranges two years ago. Because of this, her sister Petunia swore to never forgive Lily for being a witch, and made Lily promise never to contact her again. Moreover, the Ministry had zero interest in the Lestranges as they had been 'cleared' of Death Eater status months before. Since no one seemed to require justice, she began recklessly pursing Death Eaters until she came across a woman named Narcissa Malfoy, and barely escaped with her life. It was then that Sirius rescued her and brought her into his world. From there, for repayment of her life, she ran 'errands' for him for whatever tickled his fancy, and in return he would supply her with information about Death Eaters for her to hunt. She was more of a sinner than she let on and possibly appeared to be a hypocrite. And that was how the cycle started.

Remus held her until she was finished, tried to calm her by telling her she was not a hypocrite but rather doing what she needed to do, then suggested she return to James' flat for a night of untroubled sleep. As he spoke, he could not help but notice the glazed look of infatuation and confusion in Lily's eyes. Colour shot into his normally pale face and his posture went rigid. He looked skyward and sent a silent prayer for the night to be mercifully concealing about his embarrassment.

When she realized she was staring, she looked away ashamedly and nodded her head. She had felt him stiffen and swallowed loudly. He must think her a fool not to remember his carefully given advice about trust. Here she appeared starstruck after he had coldly told her not to blindly follow Sirius' and his kind. What a silly fangirl she must appear to be.

He took steps back from her and shoved his hands in his pockets again. His face was pale once more and the caring attitude replaced with the air of chagrin. "I only said this because I don't want you affecting Sirius, or any of my mates. This doesn't mean we are friends, or that you can talk to me. So …don't fall in love with me." Remus said, with his self-confidence fluctuating at dangerous rates. He was about to sprint away but decided on a more casual strolling exit.

Now that she was alone, Lily bit her lip, comparing the outcomes of her so-called choices. She could run now, and hope never to be found by the likes of Sirius again, or accept an alliance with Sirius' mates. A few hours ago she would have rejected the Ministry vehemently, but after tonight's discoveries and speaking to Remus her notions of good and evil sides had diminished. Thus, she was able to summon the Knight Bus and return to James' flat.

_Keep your enemies closer…_

That was the only reason she could attribute to her change of heart. Perhaps Remus was right – to defeat evil, she may have to indulge evil herself.

When she stepped back into the flat, Lily's rationale felt she should be angry with the lot of them, hex James for his existence, and then be gone. Yet, Lily couldn't bring herself to rage, or even happiness. Her compassion had caught up with her and her treacherous mind replayed James' attitude, Sirius' anger, and Remus' warnings like a spiraling nightmare of quicksand in which she could only sink deeper. It hit her with violent realization that her deepest hopes were to further her own by exploiting these men with no more conviction than personal gain. She seized a hovering candle and began fingering the flame. When it singed her fingers, she shrugged it off with confirmation that hell would be a lot hotter.

Expecting she had become half insane, she now noticed that James was nowhere to be found. Lily was not entirely this was a bad thing for if James would become present at this time, she honestly couldn't predict whether she would kiss him or kill him. Throwing herself into his arms wasn't ruled out either and she wasn't quite sure when that had become an option. Perhaps she really was insane.

When a hand touched her shoulder, Lily spun angrily at the intruder. When it became clear that it wasn't any of her imagined expectations, she could only stare stupidly at a ministry witch.

"Uhm, is James here?" She asked with wide eyes. Stupid eyes, Lily thought as she felt a defensive swell in her middle.

"I don't know." Lily bit back curtly and folded her arms in front of her.

"Then, are you his partner?" Her face seemed to brighten and bubble with anticipation and for reasons still unknown to Lily, she answered,

"Yes."

"Oh! You must work with Sirius Black too then!" She burst out.

"Ye-wait! Sirius _Bla_-" the words died on her tongue as the bubbly witch seemed not to notice. Lily figured she would find out more if she played dumb.

"Excellent!" The witch seized her wrist and tugged her to the fireplace, not noticing Lily's glares and attempts to break free the entire way. "There's been a scene. Voldemort himself we expect."

"Any leads?" Lily's attention was riveted and her desire to liberate herself from this woman's agenda forgotten. For someone with a crisis of conscience, she recovered quickly.

"Three murders, blood and signs of torture of perhaps another poor soul. Messy business went down. Happened all the way up in Helsinki. The Minister expects the best on this case; Potter and you qualify." She babbled while tossing floo powder onto the fire and waving her arms excitedly. "Best you get going then." To Lily's surprise, the woman shoved her forcefully into the green fire and Lily was sent to a location she didn't know any better than her own heart.

Lily tumbled out of a sooty fireplace in a northern pub. How on earth did she get roped into so many events without really trying? While the dusty cloud she emerged in cleared, Lily had enough wits to blacken her hair with the soot. A red-head was too easy to track down should she run into trouble. Better to disguise nature now then spend time, money, and energy trying to conceal it in desperation later.

When the dust cleared, Lily was surprised to find only one other wizard in the room. He was middle-aged and concealed in a viridian robe.

It occurred to Lily to wait for the other witch, but when she didn't appear quickly Lily lost patience and made to control the situation by her own means. Her shoes clicked hollowly on the floor, her lungs inhaled stale dusty air, and her ears buzzed with fear as she approached the wizard.

"What is the meaning of this?" She barked, yet her voice wavered.

"Are you what they sent? They said they would send Potter. They say Potter's the best, though I've never met him." He took a long drag of a cigar and puffed a pile of smoke in Lily's face.

Lily, indignant, insulted, and positively disgusted, felt her pride swell within her and verbal diarrhea overtook her. "I AM Potter. Lily Potter at your service." Her brow was raised, her tone was mocking; at least she had black hair to match him now. however, inside Lily could not find herself more ridiculous and more unbelievable. Why oh why did she give them his name? Any other made up name would have done.

"A girl eh? I guess feminism is taking over. Let's see what you've got." He stuffed his hands in his robe and let his cigar hang from his mouth. He nodded toward a chamber at the back of the room. "After you."

Without carefully considering neither the awkwardness of the situation nor the illegitimacy of the location, Lily paraded into the chamber first, only to have its doors sharply shut on her. Only then did Remus' good advice ring clearly in her ears.

_Trust no one._

Wasn't this just a crime scene? Why would she be locked in this chamber? Her fists pounded the doors with unyielding fury and desperation. Her body was shaking but she would never allow herself to cry. Only when her knuckles were bloody did she finally cease her tantrum. The reasonable part of Lily's mind concluded that if she were in danger her vulnerable back would have been attacked by now. She swore. Remus would be so disappointed in her. She could imagine his impatience and scolding for not making certain of her surroundings first. How she wished he were here to help and hold her. A loud sob racked her body.

She was tricked. And now she was alone. How could she be so thick!

Slowly, she turned around to a sight that nearly made her wretch. Piled on the floor were several annihilated corpses of Aurors. She took a step towards the death, then her foot slipped on something fluid and soon enough she found herself laying in it. The red liquid on the floor, liquid that Lily soon realized had once been someone's life fluid was now smeared across her skin and clumped in her hair. A stream of it was flowing from the bodies.

"That's more than three…." Lily muttered to herself. Her brow became sweaty and her mouth watered unpleasantly. They were dead for who knows what reason. How many families and mothers were waiting for these Aurors to come home? How many would suffer for their loss? Lily doubled over with guilt and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She had not forgotten the similar death of her family.

"You don't kill, do you?" A voice whimpered from a corner of the room. The loud chamber caused such an echo that Lily briefly believed a god was here for her, until she saw a pathetic little man crouched oddly across the room.

"Did you do this!?" Lily shrieked, then began heaving again.

"No." The squeaky but mature voice answered. Lily momentarily thought that if the voice continued speaking much longer, she would be sicker.

"Then who are you!!" Lily demanded forcefully once she had finished wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

"I am Peter Pettigrew."


End file.
